


Pouvoir ou Vouloir ?

by LunacyCorbanKingsley



Category: Le Pacte des Marchombres - Pierre Bottero
Genre: AU Jilano lives, Angst, Ellana saves Jilano, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt! Jilano, M/M, Sayanel and Jilano are in love, but they don't know it yet, can be read as shippy or not
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunacyCorbanKingsley/pseuds/LunacyCorbanKingsley
Summary: Jilano survit au piège de Jorune grâce à Ellana. Lui et Sayanel ont une conversation sur l'importance de l'autre dans leur vie.
Relationships: Jilano Alhuïm & Sayanel Lyyant, Jilano Alhuïm/Sayanel Lyyant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Pouvoir ou Vouloir ?

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai pas écrit en français depuis un long moment mais j'ai ressortit les Ellana et je ne pouvait pas ne pas écrire l'idée qui m'est venue. J'espère que mon humble contribution au fandom vous plaira.

Pouvoir ou Vouloir ?

Après avoir été attaqué par Jorune, Jilano avait survécu. Bien sûr, il avait été gravement blessé mais son ancienne élève l’avait trouvé avant qu’il ne se vide de son sang sur les pavés de la cour où il avait été laissée pour mort. Pendant un moment, il avait vu sa fin arriver, persuadé qu’il quitterait le monde des vivants avec la lune comme seul témoin. Puis elle était arrivée et l’avait soigné de son mieux, arrêtant le flot de sang qui s’écoulait jusque-là sans interruption.

Elle l’avait ensuite soutenu le temps de trouver un Rêveur qui ait les capacités de le mettre hors d’atteinte des griffes de la mort. Après un peu plus d’une semaine de repos, elle avait jugé qu’il allait suffisamment bien pour sortir du lit où elle l’avait confiné. Sayanel, qu’Ellana avait contacté aussi vite que possible, arriva dans la journée. 

« Jilano ! »

Le cri surpris l’homme qui était assis à la fenêtre, contemplant la ville. Il se détourna de la vue, ses yeux bleus se posant sur une autre, celle-ci bien plus intéressante à son cœur. Son plus précieux compagnon avait l’air hagard, comme s’il n’avait pas fermé l’œil depuis des jours, ce qui, le connaissant, lui et sa tendance à se rendre malade d’inquiétude lorsqu’il savait un de ses amis blessé, ne serait pas étonnant. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ne lueur inquiète dansant dans ses yeux sombres.

Sayanel s’approcha rapidement de son camarade, s’introduisant dans son espace personnel sans vraiment y prêter attention. Il souleva délicatement le haut de l’autre, révélant la blessure qui avait été laissée à l’air libre pour cicatriser. Il laissa ses doigts survoler la plaie, sans jamais toucher les points de suture qui gardaient son ami en vie. 

Les yeux glacés de Jilano se réchauffèrent alors qu’un sourire plein d’affection éclairait son visage. Il leva la main pour prendre les doigts de Sayanel entre les siens. Son pouce caressa doucement le dos de la main de l’autre, espérant apporter un quelconque réconfort.

« Je vais bien, tu n’as aucune raison de t’inquiéter.

– On a essayé de te tuer ! Et ils auraient réussi si Ellana n’était pas arrivée à temps ! »

Son exclamation à peine finie, il tenta de s’éloigner de son ami qui se contenta de le rapprocher encore plus, le tirant doucement vers lui jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne soient plus qu’à une vingtaine de centimètres l’un de l’autre. Il porta leurs mains entrelacées jusqu’à sa poitrine où il les déposa contre son cœur, de sorte que Sayanel puisse en sentir chaque battement. 

« Je vais bien. C’est une promesse. »

Ses yeux bleus pleins de douceur soutinrent le regard de Sayanel qui s’approcha encore un peu plus de lui, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas mettre de pression sur la blessure de l’autre. Il baissa la tête, reposant son front contre l’épaule de l’homme en qui il avait le plus confiance. Il resta dans cette position quelques instants, détendant peu à peu son corps entier, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit presque uniquement tenu debout par son ami qui enroula un bras autour de sa taille, sans pour autant le serrer contre lui plus qu’ils ne l’étaient déjà. 

Le plus petit des deux hommes se redressa légèrement, levant une de ses mains qu’il posa délicatement sur la joue de son partenaire. Il fit courir son pouce délicatement sous l’œil de l’autre, appréciant la confiance qui lui était témoignée lorsque les yeux bleu glace disparurent sous les paupières de son ami qui se fermèrent presque malgré lui. Son visage s’appuya contre la paume de la main de Sayanel, se détendant peu à peu grâce au confort apporté par la seule présence de l’homme.

« Jilano…, celui-ci commença.

– Hmm ?

– J’ai cru que tu étais…, il s’interrompit avant de reprendre plus doucement encore, sa voix à peine plus audible qu’une brise portée par la nuit. Lorsque j’ai reçu le message d’Ellana, tu étais encore entre la vie et la mort. En venant ici, je m’attendais presque à découvrir ton cadavre vide de ta flamme.

– Sayanel, tu…

– Non, laisse-moi finir. Je ne pourrais pas te survivre. Ta mort me briserait. Je ne pourrais pas continuer sans toi. La voie du marchombre a beau être solitaire, nous l’avons arpenté côte à côte pendant de trop longues années pour qu’elle ait une quelconque saveur à mes yeux sans toi pour m’y accompagner. »

Les yeux noisette de l’homme ne vacillèrent pas, restant fixés dans ceux de son ami. Les traits de Jilano s’étaient adoucis en entendant la révélation de l’autre qui n’avait pas hésité à se dévoiler complètement. 

« Tu es la personne la plus forte que j’ai eu la chance de connaître, mon vieil ami. Bien sûr que tu pourrais continuer sans moi. Ce serait dur, évidemment, mais…

– Alors peut-être que ce n’est pas une question de pouvoir, Sayanel l’interrompit. Peut-être que c’est, au contraire, une question de vouloir. »

Jilano ne répondit rien, se contentant de resserrer ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon, l’attirant contre lui dans une embrassade pleine d’affection. Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment, profitant de la chaleur réconfortante de l’autre. Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent finalement, Sayanel s’écarta légèrement. Il s’approcha de la table, son ami le suivant sans hésiter, un bras toujours enroulé autour de sa taille. L’homme aux cheveux ras sortit un stylet de sa poche et, d’un mouvement fluide grava ces mots dans le bois.

Présence constante à mes côtés  
Loyauté indicible   
Partenaire


End file.
